


When I'm Not With You, I'll Think Of You Always

by yalejosie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deleted Scene, Fluff, M/M, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, deleted chocolate scene? deleted chocolate scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalejosie/pseuds/yalejosie
Summary: Aziraphale wonders, Crowley pines, and chocolate is exchanged





	When I'm Not With You, I'll Think Of You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo hewwo hewwo!!!!
> 
> So yeah a friend of mine asked for some fluff at 3am, and this what happened. Big love for everyone at the Ritz!!!!

It had already been a week after the bookshop had opened, but Aziraphale was still as busy as when he had opened up the doors for the first time. Organizing all the books the angel had collected over the years was hard enough, as Aziraphale had been storing books in safe places all over the world since the most ancient manuscripts had been invented. 

But Aziraphale also had to deal with customers who wanted to buy his books. This would be a very reasonable request at any other bookstore in existence, but Aziraphale was already setting up deterrents in his shop that would hopefully keep people away from his beloved books. 

Still, during his very rare quiet moments, Aziraphale wondered where Crowley was at the moment. The poor demon had tried to give him chocolates at the exact wrong time. How was he supposed to prepare for  _ Gabriel _ of all beings to show up at his book opening? To be honest, he almost wanted to offer Crowley an apology. It hadn’t been his fault, but those chocolates couldn’t have been cheap. Aziraphale wondered what Crowley could’ve done with them.

\---

In truth, as soon as Crowley had convinced Gabriel to let Aziraphale stay on Earth thanks to some rather excellent acting (by Crowley’s standards), he had meant to go see the angel as planned. But temptations had taken a lot of time, and before he knew it, a week had passed. 

The chocolates that Crowley had gotten at Aziraphale’s favorite candy shop (how he knew this information was a secret that would die with him) had grown mold, and Crowley scowled with displeasure when he opened the box. This was long before Crowley realized that he could make things bend to his will by yelling at them, so he used a small miracle to get rid of the mold. 

On the off chance that someone down at Head Office asked about it, the demon would say he was getting rid of mold on a box of chocolates he would use to tempt someone into giving to their unrequited sweetheart. The demons at Head Office were always fans of broken hearts, as they often spurred people to do things that would land them in Hell and then some. 

As Crowley walked to the bookshop, he wondered if the chocolates were any good after all. 

\---

There was a tinkling of the bells, and Aziraphale gave a beleaguered sigh. He was having a particularly hard time figuring out where this one ancient manuscript should be placed, and the last thing he possibly wanted was a  _ customer _ breaking his concentration. The angel placed the troublesome book on the shelf, and climbed down the ladder to the front entrance. 

“If you didn’t see the sign, the store is closed right now.” Aziraphale said testily as he walked through the shelves to the main foyer.

“Really? Guess I’ll head out then.” a very familiar voice replied cheekily. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale cried happily. 

Crowley was standing in all his dapper demonic glory. He was wearing a jet black coat that was fashionable for the period, with a white kerchief tucked in. The demon didn’t have a hat on, so his fiery red hair, red as the hellfire he was kin to, was shining for all to see. He did have his usual spectacles on, though Aziraphale was treated to the sight of Crowley’s eyes twinkling with golden light as they were placed lower on the demon’s face than usual. 

“Crowley, you look rather dashing.” Aziraphale said breathlessly, as if he had never entertained the thought that anyone could look so good (let alone Crowley). 

Crowley replied with a wisp of a smile, and said, “Tartan still, Angel?”

Aziraphale gave a little indignant, “hmmpf!”, and replied, “I just think it looks nice, is all!”

Crowley laughed a bit and then held up the chocolates he had brought. 

“Thought I had forgotten about these, Angel?"

As soon as Aziraphale saw the chocolates, he issued a small gasp and a large, beaming smile. 

"Thank you so much, my dear boy! I just want to say, I'm dreadfully sorry about Gabriel, if he hadn't been here, I would've gladly accepted your gift on opening day."

"'S no problem. Not worth getting caught over chocolates."

Aziraphale smiled with relief and replied, "No, I suppose not."

Crowley handed Aziraphale the chocolates (with a bit of a blush on his face), and then made a motion to leave.

"Wait, Crowley." Aziraphale said as the demon was about to walk out the door. "I couldn't possibly eat these alone. Would you like some?" 

Crowley could hear the cheek in the angel's voice, but couldn't possibly turn up an evening of eating chocolates. 

Crowley answered with a devilishly charming (emphasis on the devilish part) grin, and went to sit down with Aziraphale on some couches at the back of the store. Chocolates always made for good nights. 


End file.
